<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noah's Ark Redemption by Tayla_Woodsman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226355">Noah's Ark Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla_Woodsman/pseuds/Tayla_Woodsman'>Tayla_Woodsman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Gen, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla_Woodsman/pseuds/Tayla_Woodsman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of killing the circus troupe, Ciel instead decides to make them servants of Phantomhive Manor until they can get new prosthetics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhhh! New.story! Hope someone enjoys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get up,” I commanded Joker as he lay sobbing on the floor, smashing his prosthetic to pieces. He looked up at me, his stage makeup streaking from the heavy tears. “Get up,” I repeated. I felt Sebastian stop right behind me, looming over me. Joker slowly rose to his feet and looked down at me. His eyes widened in shock.</p><p>    “You- you’re a girl?” he asked, taken aback. I had hidden my gender in the disguise of ‘Smile’. I didn’t give him a response but tried to shakily walk away. Sebastian picked me up bridal style and I curled in on myself. </p><p>    “My lady, what are your orders? What are we to do about this place,” he asked me. </p><p>    “Burn it,” I murmured. He raised an eyebrow at me. “BURN IT! BURN IT TO THE GROUND, SEBASTIAN! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! I SAID BURN EVERYTHING, LET NOTHING REMAIN!” I screamed. He smirked.</p><p>    “Oh, you know what I want, My Lady,” he tilted his head, “you just need to say it,” I clenched my fist and tore off my eye patch, opening my eyes all the way I stared at him. I heard Joker inhale sharply.</p><p>    “Sebastian, this is an order, burn it to the ground. Let nothing remain,” I commanded. He bit off his gloves, putting them in his jacket pocket. He set me down into a chair and I crossed my legs and watched as Sebastian carried out my wishes.</p><p>    “So, he's a demon?” Joker asked quietly. I looked him in the eye, and smirked.</p><p>    “Yes,”.</p><p> </p><p>    After the house was burning nicely, Sebastian picked me back up and with Joker we left the mansion. In the distance I saw Freckles ride in on a horse and dismount it quickly. She ran at us full speed, panic clear on her features.</p><p>    “Joker! Smile! Black! You guys are alright!” she yelled and threw herself into Joker’s one arm. “What happened to your prosthetic?” she pulled back to look him in the eyes. He looked away.</p><p>    “I’ll explain later,” he said. She looked to Sebastian and me in his arms.</p><p>    “Let’s go home,” I said and Sebastian started to walk.</p><p>    “What about us?” Joker asked from behind us and Sebastian stopped walking and looked down at me.</p><p>    “You may come,” I said simply and listened as they walked behind us in silence.<br/>    We eventually reached the TownHouse, which Sebastian unlocked and stepped in. I heard thundering footsteps and watched Soma almost throw himself down the stairs, barely caught by Agni.</p><p>    “Ciel! You’re back! What happened to you?!” he gasped while taking in my form. “Who are these people?” he asked. I slid out of Sebastian’s arms and walked over before gracefully plopping myself into my armchair.</p><p>    “This is Prince Soma, and his servant Agni,” I introduced, “Soma, this is Joker and Doll,” I sighed and closed my eyes. In my head writing out my report to the Queen, and how I was to get around turning them in.</p><p>    “Sebastian, show them where they can stay, I wish to retire for the night. Come get me ready when you are done,” I instructed before walking up the stairs to my room. In five minutes Sebastian was helping me undress.</p><p>    “My Lady, may I ask what you plan on doing with those two?” he questioned.</p><p>    “I plan to make them servants, for now, until we can get them all suitable prosthetic replacements. Then, if they wish to return to the circus under my company, they may,” I explained. He smirked.</p><p>    It was the next morning and I had already had my tea. I was in the process of being dressed when I heard shouting. Sebastian hurried and we left my bedroom and walked to the source of the shouting, the kitchen. We walked in to see Agni and Soma arguing with Doll and Joker.</p><p>    “Ciel is my best friend! We get to make her breakfast!” Soma frowned. Doll pointed her finger at him in anger.</p><p>    “Yeah, well she just did us a huge favor, so we get to make her breakfast!” Joker nodded in agreement.</p><p>    “Oh, she did you a favor so now you want to repay her? Well get in line!” was the last thing said before I cleared my throat. All four people turned toward me and Soma smiled.</p><p>    “Ciel! How do you feel? Has your fever returned?” he asked. I saw Joker mouth ‘fever?’ and Doll looked down, guiltily. </p><p>    “No, I will be headed home today. Thank you for your hard work in maintaining my house,” I replied. Soma and Agni blushed. Sebastian returned with my bags and began making breakfast. After breakfast I loaded into the carriage and had Joker and Doll get in as well.<br/>    “So what are you going to do with us?” Joker asked nervously. I did not respond. We eventually reached Phantomhive manor, it was spotless. Sebastian opened the doors and I was greeted immediately by my other three servants.</p><p>    “Young Mistress! You’re home!” they cheered. </p><p>    “Yes, and the manor does not appear to be in shambles, very good,” I complimented. “There were people who attacked the house last night, yes?” I asked. They looked shocked.</p><p>    “Yes! How did you know?” Finny asked. I didn’t answer.</p><p>    “Where is Edward?” I was worried for my fiance, I didn’t want him in the underworld’s mess.</p><p>    “He went home this mornin’,” Bard answered.</p><p>    “Are they alive?” I asked, I felt Joker and Doll go stiff. Meyrin nodded.</p><p>    “Yes, Mistress. They are in the cellar,” she answered.</p><p>    “Good, let’s see what they have to say for themselves,”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We reunite with our beaten attackers and see the remains of what once was an orphanage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The circus leader and tight rope walker were silent as we walked down the dozens of flights of stairs leading to the cellar. The only sounds were our footsteps, the whooshing of the flame Bardroy was holding, and the quiet drips of water as they hit the floor. We soon reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped outside of the locked wooden door. I made my way to the front and held my hand out for Sebastian to hand me the key. I rolled the cool metal around in my hand before unlocking the door. The door opened with a creak and we could see five figures hunched together across the room. I stepped into the dark room and snapped my fingers, I felt Sebastian's hand flex from my side as he used his demonic aura to light the torches lining the walls of the dim cellar. I studied the beaten, bruised, and heavily bleeding forms of the first tier members of the circus and smirked.</p><p>	“You did a number on our attackers, didn’t you?” I closed my eyes and smiled fondly, “you three never really do let me down, do you?” I looked over to see Bardroy, Finny, and Mey-Rin smiling.</p><p>	“No, Young Mistress!” they chorused. I turned back to the circus troupe to see them staring between Sebastian and I, and the three servants warily. </p><p>	“Can you walk?” I asked them. They all stood, unsteadily, but they stood. Dagger was draped over Beast's shoulder, the many bullet holes easily spotted. Wendy leaned on Peter, who was sporting a head wound. However, Jumbo looked to be the one in the worst shape. It seemed as if he was run over by multiple carriages.</p><p>	“This way,” I gestured and watched as they slowly limped their way out of the door to see Doll and Joker waiting for them on the other side.</p><p>	“Joker! Doll!” there were multiple yells as the circus gripped onto each other, eyes tearful. I leaned against the wall and watched as they had their reunion. After a few minutes I cleared my throat to grab their attention and gestured to the stairs with my eyes.</p><p>	When we were finally in the drawing room of the manor and everyone was situated I finally laid their worries to rest.</p><p>	“We’ll need to get them some medical assistance, Sebastian call for a doctor,” I ordered. He smiled.</p><p>	“There is already one on the way,” he assured me. I turned my attention back to the circus troupe.</p><p>	“You can breathe easy, you won’t be going to jail,” they let out breaths of relief. “As long as you do exactly as I tell you,” I warned and they tensed up. “I have to give my report to the Queen, and if you choose not to stick to the story given you will all go to jail, or be hanged. So it is of the utmost importance that you listen to what I have to say,” I spoke clearly, emphasising on my command.</p><p>	“I’m sure you already know this, but my name is Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive; however, you may know me as ‘Smile’, and Sebastian as ‘Black’. We infiltrated your circus on the orders of the Queen, who was growing weary of hearing more news of children disappearing,” I explained. I was interrupted by a knock on the drawing room door, Sebastian walked across the room to open it, but I could tell by the scowl on his face and the way he tightened up who it was. I sighed in exasperation.</p><p>	“Earl Grey, Mr. Phipps, do come in,” I sighed and watched as the two men came into the room. Earl Grey had a giant smile on and spun around while Phipps nodded his head towards me.</p><p>	“Dear Ciel! We came to visit!” Grey cheered. Phipps held up a letter and I removed myself from my seat to take it from him but was scooped into a hug. I scowled and struggled to remove myself from Grey’s restricting arms. I was soon set down on my feet by Sebastian, who had ripped me from the Earl’s arms. I held my hand out for the letter and it was handed to me by Sebastian. I opened the letter and let my eyes skim through it, dread seeping into my bones with every paragraph. She’s trying to play matchmaker. Again.</p><p>	“Tell her we’ll be there, and that I’ll give her my report then instead of sending a letter,” I told the two butler’s dressed in white. They left, or well Phipps left with Grey shouting to me over his shoulders. I shuddered and stared at their backs as they left. </p><p>	“Right. You seven, including Snake if we find him, were brainwashed by your evil doctor with drugs and abused by your ‘Father’ from a young age. The two of them had you running around and kidnapping children, thinking you were doing good. They were part of a cult that used children's bones to make high quality prosthetics,” Joker hung his head and absentmindedly groped at his missing arm. </p><p>	“You may not have known this, but your doctor was really an evil man who was using children’s bones to make prosthetics which is what yours are.” I informed them and saw the shock and disgust in their eyes. “Now, before you go destroying them, wait until we have suitable replacements for you. It does you no good to destroy the only things keeping you going,” I told them. Tanaka came into the room and bowed.</p><p>	“Terribly sorry to interrupt you, Young Mistress, but the doctor you sent for is here,” he told me. I nodded and walked into the other room to greet the doctor.</p><p>	“Hello, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Thank you so much for coming on such short notice,” I thanked him while shaking his hand. “This way,” I led him to the drawing room, where upon seeing his new patients got straight to work.</p><p>	It was a few weeks later, and the circus troupe were almost healed, healed enough to see what I’m working with. I called the seven first tiers into my office and held them in a studying gaze.  I locked my fingers and leaned my head upon them.</p><p>	“I am taking a trip, and need the seven of you to go with me,” I stated. “Are you up for the trip?” I asked. They looked at each other and nodded. “Good, be ready to go in 20 minutes,” I dismissed them.</p><p>	It was some 15 minutes later when I met them at the door, we all piled into a deluxe carriage I had summoned here. We eventually reached the train station. Before we boarded the train my sleeve was tugged and I looked down to see a little girl with a basket of oranges. She offered her a smile.</p><p>	“Hello Miss! Could I offer you an orange?” she begged. I looked to Sebastian.</p><p>	“Buy 12,” I ordered him and then boarded the train. I heard the little girl yell after me.</p><p>	“Thank you so much Miss! May God bless your train ride!” I giggled a little and looked to see Joker staring at me before he joked.</p><p>	“I don’t think God is blessing anything to do with you or your butler,” I shot him a smirk.</p><p>	“I reckon you’re right,”.</p><p>We were all on the train in the same compartment because there were no extras in third class. I had no problem with this. I sat at the window beside Doll and across from Sebastian. I took the oranges from Sebastian and handed them out between the seven. I had Sebastian peel one for me and put the extra four on the table. </p><p>	“Uhhh, Earl? May I ask where we are going?” I regarded Beast for a second, contemplating how to answer before turning back to stare out the window at the passing countryside.</p><p>	“Renbourn Workhouse,” I admit. The silence for the rest of the ride is stifling. After the train docks, we hitch a ride on a hay carriage and wait.</p><p>	“Why?” Doll asks quietly. I look her in the eyes.</p><p>	“Someone needs to keep funding it, don’t they?” my reasoning is implied and the troupe stare at me in astonishment. Doll’s one eye tears up and she throws her arms around me. In my shock my hands rest awkwardly in midair, before I smile slightly and pat her back. We eventually reach the hill we need to climb to get there and begin the trek. The circus troupe chatters among themselves brightly, until we reach the top of the hill. </p><p>	Ruins, the workhouse was in ruins. Not a soul in sight. The stone was crumbling and the foundation was falling apart haphazardly. The people who once called this place home stared in shock as some tears were shed. </p><p>“It shouldn’t come as a surprise, but it appears Lord Kelvin was lying,” Sebastian stated as we walked through the rubble. “It’s completely deserted, and it’s likely it’s been so for quite some time,” we stopped to stare at a bench that was falling apart. “Given what the doctor said before, I doubt the orphans that were here met a pleasant end,” he commented. I dropped my cane to the ground and walked over to rest my gloved hand upon the rotting wooden bench. I recalled what Joker said before I killed Baron Kelvin about there being young ones back at the workhouse. My lips twitched and I started breathing funny. Sebastian approached me, concern laced in his voice.</p><p>“What is it, Mistress?” he asked. I giggled and he stared at me, shocked. My giggles grew into a maniacal laugh. </p><p>“There was nothing here the whole time!” I managed to get out through my laughter. “Everything they thought they were protecting! It was long gone and they had no idea! What great fools they all were. They were so desperate to preserve this place,” my lips twitched as I tried to control my laughter and I turned to see Sebastian’s shocked face. The circus troupe behind him on the floor, huddled together, staring at me with red cheeks and tears streaming. This brought more laughter bubbling up my throat. “They almost died for it!” I cackled. “We humans are a breed apart! Trampling each other like insects. We’re cowardly! And we’re petty and small and nasty, we’re more demonic than demons are!” I giggled to myself. Arms clutching my pained stomach. “I’m just like them, don’t you see?” I mumbled. “I’m full of it, the same ugliness within them courses through my veins,” I looked down at my hands before clenching my fists and teeth. “This is just what humans are!” I looked Sebastian dead in the eye, pain painting my features. “SEBASTIAN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! IT’S WHO WE ARE!” I yelled to my demonic butler, whose face was slowly breaking out into a grin. </p><p>“Assuredly,” he commented. “Yes, my Mistress”. Joker slowly approached us and stopped a few feet behind Sebastian.</p><p>“Earl? What now?” he asked me. I looked him in the eye.</p><p>“Now, we fix it,”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! I have the next 2 chapters planned out, so it shouldn't be too terribly long of a wait.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Contracts and Queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ciel finally tells the troupe her plans for them, and gives her modified report to the queen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHh, sorry for the long wait! I really hope you enjoy! I try to get at least one update out on the weekends, but I am virtual this week. I am a High School Senior, and I really need to focus on my classed. I hope you understand and are patient with me. I come up with these plots endlessly, one after another, but my writing skills aren't as up to scratch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sebastian, how is the search for a contractor going?” I asked my butler, scribbling down my signature on some expansion paperwork. He smiled at me before nodding.</p><p>	“They have already started the reconstruction of the orphanage,” he informs me. I smirked, I expected nothing less from the demon.</p><p>	After I finished my paperwork, I stared down upon the sheets in my hands. There were eight carefully constructed contracts in the stack. One for each member of the First-string members of the Noah’s Ark Circus. The contract outlines an offer I will make to the circus troupe. It details how I wish to put them back in the circus, but under the name of Funtom. I wish to expand, and Noah’s Ark was such a popular attraction. I turned my attention to the door.</p><p>	“Now, I believe it’s time to take my next turn.”</p><p>	I walked down into the drawing room, and I summoned the troupe. They all waltzed in, one by one, and sat. I gave each of them a copy of the contract, and held onto Snakes copy.<br/>	“This is a contract,” I explained. Joker looked at me skeptically, and then to Sebastian. I huffed and shook my head. Not that kind of contract.</p><p>	“After I clear your names, you’ll need somewhere to go. I believe the happiest you people were, was when you were running the circus,” I looked around the table to see pure nods of agreement. “I want to put you back in the circus,” I saw the looks on their faces and held up a hand to silence any arguments. “After you receive your new prosthetics, I will fund the making of a new circus, under the name of my company, that is,” I looked directly into Freckle’s eyes. “Funtom.” She inhaled sharply and looked away.</p><p>	“You will do the same things, travel. You will have the same acts, only, you will report to me. As I will own the circus, I expect progress reports. I will, however, be letting Joker take full control of the circus,” I explained and gestured to the man in question, he looked shocked. “You do such a good job running it, I wouldn’t want to step on your toes. You all will, of course, be paid employees,” I explained, their eyes widened and their mouths hung agape. </p><p>	“Are there any questions?” I asked. Wendy slowly raised her hand and I looked to her.</p><p>	“Are you and Black going to be rejoining the circus, because no offence, Ma’am, but you suck,” she giggled a little. I smiled at her jokingly.</p><p>	“I wouldn’t dream of going back to a circus for the rest of my life,” I stated. Dagger giggled before frowning.</p><p>	“Wait a moment! How’d you get past the entrance exam anyway? You aren’t too spry, my Lady,” he asked. I looked to Sebastian and motioned for him to explain. He stepped forward with his signature butler smile.</p><p>	“I simply helped my lady along, I used pebbles to shoot her knives into the board, and I used pebbles to keep her upright on the tightrope,” he explained. I scowled and rubbed at the phantom pains running up and down my sides. Jumbo looked perplexed.</p><p>	“Still, even though you're amazing and all, that has to be impossible, right? Especially for a butler” he asked. Sebastian only smirked.</p><p>	“You see, I’m simply one hell of a butler.”</p><p>	A few days later and I had called for Madam Hopkins, much to Sebastian's dismay. I called her here to take measurements on the troupe, not only to custom make their prosthetics, but to make them new outfits as well. All of the members had signed the contract, meaning that I had expanded the company I started more than the previous Earl ever could have. I decided to leave the troupe, and the troublesome three, along with Madam Hopkins, in the very capable hands of Tanaka for an afternoon. I have to meet with the Queen, so I am getting my lungs emptied by a corset while Sebastian sadistically tightens the strings. I don’t normally wear those uncomfortable, death contraptions around the house. Sebastian and I slid into the carriage I called, and watched as the manor disappeared. </p><p>	“My Lady,” I was broken from my thoughts by Sebastian. “Why are you having me create new prosthetics just as good as the old ones, but not made of bone?” he asked, though he smirked like he already knew.</p><p>	“If we find the right concoction to make perfect prosthetics, I can expand Funtom into the medical field as well. As much as I hate to admit it, this circus troupe has brought me a very nice fortune, as of late,” I admitted. I was the Earl of Phantomhive, and the Head of Funtom, it was my duty to expand the company. What originally started as nothing, I created a toy company. I then took the toy company, and brought in candy, and food. The next expansion was perfume, now a circus and medical devices. Medical devices that are normally so expensive only the rich can have, I am going to mark down the price so that the poor can buy them. Undercutting the competition by enough so everyone may purchase one will bring a heftier sum. We have reached the outside of Buckingham Palace, with the help of the coachmen, I step out of the carriage, followed by Sebastian.</p><p>	An awkward silence hangs in the air as I sip the, not so subtly hinted, Earl Grey tea in front of me. Both the Queens, and Earl Grey’s eyes following my every move. I don’t understand the reason she is so intent on my union with Earl Grey, instead of my fiance. I believe it is because she wants me closer to her inner circle, and it would be an honor, and a good political move, if Earl Grey wasn’t completely stuck up and obsessed with me.</p><p>	“Your Majesty,” I started, her eyes unwavering. “I wish to give you the report on the Circus case,” I requested. She gave me a ‘go on’ gesture. </p><p>	“The children were being kidnapped by the First-string members of the Noah’s Ark Circus, however, the First-string members are not to be blamed. These people grew up on the streets, and the only helping hand given to them was by their so-called ‘father’, The Lord Baron Kelvin. He, along with an evil and malicious doctor, drugged and brainwashed the troupe. They thought they were collecting orphans from the streets, and saving them, the whole time. When, in reality, they were bringing them to the slaughter. The evil doctor, and Baron Kelvin, used the children's bones to make durable prosthetics. When I arrived, all of the children were dead, maimed, locked in cages. When I defended myself against the Baron, he fell backwards, knocking a lit candle onto the curtains, setting the entire manor ablaze,” I explained. The Queen’s face growing more and more pensive with every word. “As for the Circus Troupe, I have them informed of what was really happening during the seven years they were a Circus. I told them what was really happening, and what they were being forced to do. I beg of you, Your Highness, do not punish these innocent people when they have been robbed of so much,” I begged fakely, putting on a pleading mask. She nodded, agreeing.</p><p>	“No, these people do not deserve to be punished if they were drugged for over seven years, who knows how long. I trust you will keep them in good care,” she ordered, staring me in the eyes. I nodded. I felt a hand grip mine and followed the arm up to meet Earl Grey’s face, it carried a soft look.</p><p>	“You’ve been through so much,” he said sympathetically. I only nodded, excusing myself from the tea party and rushed back to the entrance of the castle, followed closely by Sebastian. We were halfway through our carriage ride back when I finally released the giggle that had been trying to force its way out. Yes, brainwashed indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, every comment makes my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Getting the Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joker tells the troupe about Sebastian and Ciel, and the servants tell them their stories of how they came to be in House Phantomhive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joker couldn’t decide if he should tell the rest of his friends about Sebastian. He didn’t know if he was allowed to. He knew that Sebastian was a demon, and for some unfathomable reason, Ciel had made a contract with him. Joker stopped in the doorway to the drawing room to see the rest of his troupe joking jovially with one another. Dagger looked up to notice his presence and beckoned him over.</p><p>	“Joker! Come join us!” he beamed before patting the open seat next to him with the arm that wasn’t in a sling. Joker sat solemnly, this was noticed immediately by the rest of the first string members. They quited to listen to what their leader had to say. Joker let out a shuddered breath, turning his eyes onto his friends.</p><p>	“Listen up, I don’t know if the servants here know or not, but something freaky is happening in this house,” he whispered. Gazes were exchanged between eyes that were now guarded with concern. “Sebastian is actually a demon, and Ciel has a contract with ‘im,” he explained quickly. Before there could be any rebuttals he spoke again.</p><p>	“I saw it with my own eyes, they even admitted it to me! Sebastian killed all of those children, the doctor, and controlled the fire that burned down the Manor! Under her eyepatch, Ciel has a satanic symbol on her eye, it’s purple,” he stated, speaking animatedly with his hands. Doll looked panicked for a moment.</p><p>	“You mean that Sebastian is forcing Ciel into a contract with him?” she asked incredulously. Looks of concern went around the table. Joker shook his head furiously.</p><p>	“No, Ciel summoned him, and asked for a contract, something about revenge,” he recalled aloud. A dark chuckle went across the room, causing the seven people to freeze. Looking over quickly to see Bard leaning on the wall casually, listening to their conversation. He opened his eyes to cast his steely gaze over the people sitting. The five that were here to assassinate the servants froze, not wanting, or healed enough for, a rematch.</p><p>	“Sebastian is a demon, alright. He’s been here for three years, and even though they don’t know it, Finny, Mei-Rin, and I already know. We’ve seen him do some impossible things over our stay here,” he confirmed what Joker already knew, but terrified those who didn’t know.</p><p>	“Sebastian is a smarmy ass, and he is very smug about his abilities. He likes to lord it over us,” he complained before shooting them a glare that seemed like it could cut through their souls. “We were hired and handpicked by Mistress, and Sebastian, to protect her and the Phantomhive name to the best of our abilities, and god help whoever tries to get in the way of that,” he subtly threatens. Joker felt himself gulp in fear and steadily nodded. Bard turned to leave, but he was interrupted by a voice crying out.</p><p>	“Mr. Bardroy!” Doll stood and raised a hand towards him. He turned to look at her, and raised an eyebrow. Doll blushed and looked down before speaking.</p><p>	“Do you think you could tell us how you got to be in the Young Mistresses care?” she asked softly. He grinned before turning to the doorway.</p><p>	“Hey Finny, Mei-Rin! Come into the drawing room! Our guests have a question for us!” He shouted down the hallway, and we could hear two sets of footsteps approaching the room. We soon see the aforementioned two enter through the doorway.</p><p>	“What’s going on, Bard?” Finny asked in his high pitched voice, scratching the back of his head. A collective thought ran through the troupe's heads, ‘ah, so this is Finny’.</p><p>“They wanna know how we got to be in Young Mistress’ service,” Bard explained. They smiled and nodded, comfortable with sharing their stories. “I’ll go first. See, I’m American, I’m a soldier. I’m a soldier who had nowhere else to go. I had no friends, they all died in the war, and I had no family back home. Even if I did, I had no money, and no way to get back there. Then, Sebastian came, and he offered me a job. The Young Mistress would need a ‘Cook’,” he put cook in quotation marks, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I’m not actually a cook, I can’t make anything. I’m really just here to be a weapons specialist. None of us are actually good at out jobs, but they are just a cover for what we were really hired for. We were hired to protect this Manor, and everyone in it. As I’m sure you saw the other night,” he said pointedly to Beast and Dagger, both subconsciously going to clutch their almost healed wounds. Mei-Rin stepped forward to tell her story.</p><p>	“Well, I grew up in the streets, pretending to be a boy,” the three girls of the circus troupe were confused, and looked pointedly to her over average chest size. One that they had seen that Madam Hopkins seemed to enjoy. “I had a group of friends, and we all lived on the streets, stealing to get by. See, I’m incredibly far sighted, even with glasses, you all seem blurry to me. I can tell you exactly what’s happening on the treeline three miles away, however. I would tell them if there was an extremely wealthy person with loose hanging jewelry that we could steal. I ended up in the wrong crowd, and I eventually became a sniper, an assassin for hire. I was asked to assassinate the Young Mistress, actually,” as she admitted it, Peter and Wendy gasped, she was a hell of a sniper, how was Ciel Phantomhive still alive? “Sebastian actually caught the bullet before catching me and bringing me into the Manor. Ciel saw me as a girl right away, and hired me to be a maid. I’m very thankful for not having to murder innocent people to get by, but I take pleasure in defending this house,” she finished with a wicked grin. Peter and Wendy felt themselves shiver in fear, having experienced that pleasure first hand. Mei-Rin looked at Finny with concern. “Finny, you up to sharing?” she asked him quietly. He nodded with a smile.</p><p>	“For as long as I can remember, I was a test subject,” he stated. Doll gasped and clutched her mouth. “I was a part of a group of people that were injected daily, and beaten around. None of us had names, or hair, we were just test subject and our number,” he took off his hat and turned around to show his tattoo. It read S-012. He put his hat back around his neck and turned around. “When the Queen got suspicious of the activity, she sent her loyal Guard Dog, and detective, Ciel Phantomhive. The people who operated the tests burned all of their research, and they killed the rest of my friends. Before they could kill me, however, they were stopped by the Young Mistress and Sebastian. They took me from the hole, and let me see sunshine for the first time. She gave me a name, and a job. She lets me stay outside all day as her gardener! I love the sun, and I love the outdoors, she never locks me away. She gave me a hat so I could cover up the numbers. Just like she gave Mei-Rin her glasses so that she could see near sighted as well! We have friends, a home, and things that we need, and they were all given to us by the Young Mistress! She never asks me to kill my friends for entertainment using my superhuman strength,” he said this and Jumbo tightened up, remembering being thrown into a wall. </p><p>	“You see, everyone in this house has been through a lot, and the Young Mistress has helped us all. She is kind and she cares for us. In return, we protect her and her house,” Bards tone took a sinister lilt as the other two spoke with him in unison, “because we are the Phantomhive servants.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked what you read! Let me know in the comments below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ciel gives the troupe their prosthetics, and the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all will enjoy the, sadly, last chapter of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days since I gave my report to the Queen, and Sebastian had finally come up with the best version for prosthetics. It turns out that the newest element Silicone, mixed with titanium and aluminum created the best results. I had the custom made prosthetics for the circus troupe, with their chosen designs, in their boxes and ready to go. With a flourish of my pen, I finished the paperwork for the newest addition to the Funtom company; approved by Queen Victoria herself. I sealed up the contract into an envelope and handed it to Sebastian for the mail carrier. With a heavy sigh, I rose from my chair. I rung a small bell, summoning Finny from the gardens, in a few minutes he came rushing in, slightly panting. </p><p>	“Yes, Young Mistress?” he asked cheerily. I gave him a small smile, pointing to the wooden boxes containing the prosthetics in the corner. </p><p>	“Would you help me by carrying these down for me?” I asked him. He gave me a quick salute before lifting all three wooden boxes in a show of inhuman strength. I led him down the hallway to the stairs, and then into the drawing room, where I asked Mei-Rin, who was dusting, to gather the guests. A few minutes later, the seven awaited people came into the room.</p><p>	“What can we help you with, Madam?” Dagger asked from the front of the pack. I silently motioned for them to sit down, they did so. I inhaled before I began to speak, ready to give the good news.</p><p>	“We have your new prosthetics,” I stated and watched Dagger, Joker, and Beast’s eyes light up, ready to get rid of the children's bones. I walked over to finny and motioned for him to set down the boxes. Once they were all on the floor, I opened up the box that was labeled ‘Beast’ across the front. The hinges creaked as the box opened, and something jumped from the box at my face. I fell backwards, to be caught by Finny, as the object was snatched from the air by Sebastian. Sitting in his gloved hands was a snake, it was hissing.</p><p>	“How did that get in there!?” I demanded and frowned at Sebastian, detangling myself from Finny and brushing off my dress. He frowned ever so slightly, barely noticeable.</p><p>“I do not know, Young Mistress,” Sebastian stared at the snake bewildered for a moment before pivoting on his heel and throwing a knife he retrieved from his coat at the doorway. I followed the knife’s path and turned to see a man pinned to the wall by the arm of his coat. I recognize this man, but I can’t figure out where from.</p><p>“SNAKE!” Doll cried, going to throw her arms around her friend, the other circus members following her. Sebastian handed the man his snake, which had been tied into a knot, and checked to make sure I had not been bitten. I shook off his hands and shook my head at him to signal that I had not. I gave them a few minutes for a mini reunion before clearing my throat to catch their attention. Once I had it, I spoke.</p><p>“Why did your snake try to attack me?” I asked irritatedly. Snake bore his expressionless eyes into mine.</p><p>“We thought that you had kidnapped our family, Says Emily,” he spoke as his snake, I forgot about that.<br/>“Well, I didn’t,” I sneered, angrily. I closed my eyes to gather my bearings and huffed. “Back to the matter of hand,” I directed attention back to the boxes. I pulled the prosthetic leg out of the already open box and handed it to Beast, motioning for her to sit down and try it on. She sat down and reached up her skirt a bit to unfasten her old prosthetic. It fell to the floor with a heavy thump and she glared down at it, giving it a forceful nudge with her foot. It took a moment, but she connected her new prosthetic onto her stump. With a shaky breath, she stood up.</p><p>“Alright, let’s give this thing a go,” she stated before slowly taking a step, and then another, and then another. She grinned and tears began to build up in her eyes. “It’s perfect, absolutely perfect! There’s no pain!” she began to giggle and jog around the room before coming to a stop and sitting back onto the couch. I walked back over to the boxes and stared at them in distrust.</p><p>“If I open these boxes, is another snake going to pop out at me?” I asked Snake, who shook his head. I put my fingers on the latch that was labeled ‘Dagger’ and opened the box with a squeak. Running my fingers over the cool metal, I pulled the fake leg from its case, whirling around to face the troupe. </p><p>“Alright then, Dagger, this one is for you,” I stated, handing the sitting man his new leg. He had already taken off his belt, and I put out my hands to stop him. He looked up at me in confusion, before noticing my clearly flushed face. His face flooded red in realization. I cleared my throat, trying to gain control over my voice. “Why don’t you wait for me to give Joker his prosthetic and leave before you do that?” I suggested. I turned back to the boxes to see Sebastian shaking in silent laughter. I scowled at him. “What are you laughing about?” I muttered. He simply smirked and ignored me. I trudged back over to the last closed box and threw the lid open, unceremoniously plopping the faux skeleton arm on Joker’s lap before marching out of the room and shutting the door. Hiking up my skirts, I retreated, quickly, to the safety of my office. </p><p>It had been a few days since the awkward incident, and everyone was getting used to Snake being back, and their new prosthetics. Madame Hopkins had stopped by to drop off their new circus outfits (and grope Mei-Rin). I was getting ready to give them their new costumes and take the troupe to their new circus, they were all healed, and ready to go. I had summoned the troupe to my office. I got up and handed each member a bag containing their clothes, instructing them to go change. Doll and Beast squealed excitedly at each other before running to the bathroom in my office, Wendy following behind, chattering excitedly. I motioned for the boys to go change in their rooms before going to my own room to put on my own circus outfit. As loath as I am to admit it, I really liked my circus outfit. We met back in my office, sounds of ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ filling the room as each member took in their similar, but better outfits. Doll noticed me first, her visible eye widening with joy as she took in my appearance.</p><p>“Woah! Ciel, you look amazing!” she commented, rushing forward to take my hands. I allowed her this, and gave a small smile in return.</p><p>“I hope the outfits are to your liking?” I asked no one in particular. Similar sounds of agreement rebounded across the room in confirmation. I smiled in contentedness, it was time to take them to their new home.</p><p>It had been several years since I last saw the circus, and I was headed to see what was happening with one of my best investments. I walked past a Funtom candy stand, Sebastian trailing behind me, listening to a child begging his mother for a lollipop, and her saying she just couldn’t afford one currently. In a small moment of chivalry, I plucked a lolli from the cart and handed it to the little boy, showing the vendor, who looked ready to protest, my Funtom head ring, signifying that I own the company. He shut his mouth with an audible ‘click’ and let the child have the treat. He looked up at me in complete wonder, stars filling his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Miss!” he cried before pulling his mother along, the stick hanging from his mouth. I gave a small bitter smile, I would have liked to have children, but I won’t live long to see them grow. Sebastian, sensing my bitterness, gave me a smirk.</p><p>“Do you regret the contract, Young Mistress?” he asked me teasingly, I looked into his wine colored eyes.</p><p>“Not for a moment.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this crappy story, and leave a comment telling me what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked and please leave me a comment, they mean a lot to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>